Bonus Pack 4
Bonus Content 4 'Gemini KO Machine Outdated' Category: Espionage You need to be able to use Gemini to use this. Get a few accounts into a game. 4 would be good. Get the account you want to receive the KOs get the KO machine gui. Now enter the data to activate up to 4 KO gui columns. Keep activating them, and you?ll get KOs up to 4x as fast as usual, and you won?t need friends to help! That?s more than 400 KOs every 20 seconds(underestimating). Your alt will look legitimate much faster this way. 'Gemini Spycam Outdated' Category: Espionage You need to be able to use Gemini to use this. Get two accounts into a game where you have admin commands. Use one account to ban the other account from the game, but don?t leave the game with the other account. Now you?ll have a spycam ready when you leave the game with the non-banned-from-game account. 'Curving a Bomb' Category: N/A Using a classic bomb, drop the bomb, move away and don?t touch the bomb. Turn around and move backwards into the bomb(with no tool selected). This can easily put a curve on the bomb, or at least kick it up into the air. 'Dragon Nexus' Category: Sword Attribute: Defense I was planning to include 2 styles in this bonus pack, but I decided that this was the only one worth releasing. I want quality styles to be available in this group without scrolling through dozens of interesting styles that just don?t work. Fortunately, this style is of true quality. After Dragon had been released, I realized that there was a flaw in its design. I believe that this new version of the Dragon style no longer has that flaw. Nexus Lash: Start with Mouselock on, and your right side faced at the opponent. Hold D, then press shift and double click (or double click right before shift if you want) Before your lunge expires, quickly start holding A and press shift at the same time. You may want to practice this a bit, because it can take a little time to understand how to strike quickly with it. You want to use it quickly, but you still want to stay mostly defensive. This move has a habit of getting you highly engaged in the fight. Some people like that kind of pressure, some don?t. An effective move this engaging hasn?t existed for a long time. After the attack, you MAY want to hold S to help get out of the way of anyone who thinks they?re clever enough to get around your backside. (In my tests, I typically choose to use S which will drive the fight to an edge/to the wall, which is a good thing since there won't be any space to go around your backside. ) When not attacking, keep mouselock on and face your right side to the opponent. Use A to back up. In my experience, you?ll be using A a lot to taunt your enemies. Keep in mind that I just wrote a couple paragraphs just to explain something that is very simple in truth. This style is easy and effective. Is it better than the first Dragon style? I?ve found it to be that way. Use your own discernment. 'Updated Hat Information' Fastest turn hat(Speed): 8-bit heart + Black Sk8er hat + Ninja Mask of Light(or darkness) This has a total hat weight of about: 2.44 ernakou?s notes: This is in the perfect range of turning(2.43-2.45). It?s only 89 tickets. Great deal for a competitive edge. Escalation flight combo(For flying sword): Black Sk8er Cap + Ninja Mask of Light + Knit Hat ernakou?s notes: .086 away from perfect, which is pretty good. This will allow you to rise as fast as you can while still being able to get back down. Assassin flight combo(For flying sword): Koala + Fancy Sailor + 8 bit heart ernakou?s notes: .138 away from perfect, which is pretty good. This will allow you to fall as fast as you can while still being able to rise up.